swgrestorationfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Man
Info After you become Force Sensitive, you will receive two visits from the Old Man. The first visit will start you on a small quest that will grant you access to the Village of Aurilia on Dathomir. The second visit will happen after you meet the requirements to leave the Village of Aurilia, when he will send you to kill Mellichae. First Quest When your character has achieved the status of "You feel and inner glow. The Force is with you", you can expect your first visit from the Old Man. The actual time that it takes for the visit to take place varies, as does the location. The Old Man can spawn on any planet in just about any area. The only confirmed requirement is that you have to be outside of NPC cities (he can spawn inside player cities). There are rumors on how to make the Old Man spawn quicker, but none have been proven. The best way is to just go on with what you would normally be doing, and he will find you - even if you are out on a mission. When the Old Man finds you, he will tell you that he needs to talk to you. He will ask you a few questions. If you answer, "yes", to all of the questions, he will give you a Force Crystal to protect. After a while - usually 24 hours later - you will be attacked by 2 Sith Shadows (CL 75 and 77). Kill and loot them and you will get a waypoint datapad to a Sith Shadow Camp. Make sure to kill all the Sith Shadows before you loot them. These Sith Shadows should be easy for character that is CL 77 or higher to kill. If you are in a group and are unable to get credit for the kill, if someone else loots the datapad, or if the Sith Shadows kill you, your character must wait for the Sith Shadows to attack again. The wait time is usually another 24 hours. Once you get the datapad from the Sith Shadows, activate it to find a Sith Camp. Go to the Sith Camp and kill the Sith Shadows and loot them as well (2x CL 75 and 1x CL 77). You will get another datapad, which will contain the waypoint to the village of Aurilia on Dathomir. Once again, if you fail to kill all of the Sith Shadows, or fail to loot the datapad that they carry, you have to wait for the Sith Shadows to respawn. Luckly, the Sith Shadows in the camp should respawn after 15 minutes. If the Sith Shadows kill you and take your crystal, you may have to wait again for the Old Man to visit you again. This usually happens very quickly, though, unlike when you have to wait for him the first time. It usually happens in 10 minutes and above. Second Quest Once you have trained in 24 Force Sensitive skills, you will be visited once again be the Old Man for his second (and final) quest. He will give you a data pad to follow to the person responsible for the Sith Shadows attacking Aurilia. The person he sends to kill is Mellichae. Once you kill Mellichae, you will be directed to a Force shrine, where you will begin the Padawan Trials.